Winter
by Lady Camille
Summary: Sebuah pemikiran tentang R.A.B. dan SLASH BLACKCEST! Aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut yang hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng Death Eater dan lari. Aku mengetahui rahasia Anda-Pangeran Kegelapan, dan tidak akan tinggal diam.


**SLASH BLACKCEST****. Mature Contents. Don't like don't read!**

.

"_I know I will be dead long before you read this but __I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret."—_Sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan Regulus untuk Voldemort.

-o-o0o-o-

**Winter**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

**Desember**** 1978**

Grimmauld Place nampak diselimuti salju, gerbang besarnya dengan simbol keluarga Black dan tulisan Toujours Pur yang ikut memutih berderak berat. Seseorang telah mendorongnya, perawakan tegap, sosok yang kharismatik—Sirius Black. Kakinya menapaki salju, menimbulkan jejak-jejak samar yang kemudian menghilang tertutup butir es lembut yang melayang dari langit.

Sekilas matanya menyapu kemewahan taman yang membeku, semua ingatan tentang masa kecilnya yang bengal masih segar. Dan gazebo di sudut taman merupakan tempat favoritnya juga Regulus, mereka bahkan sering bertengkar berebut tempat teduh itu. Sedikit saling cakar dan berakhir dengan omelan Walburga.

Semuanya memang saat-saat sebelum perselisihan paham terjadi, sebelum Sirius memberontak—sampai menyeretnya meninggalkan tradisi keluarga. Ia tidak peduli dengan Toujours Pur, ia ingin berteman dengan siapapun, sifat keras kepala dan kuatnya pendirian mengirimnya ke Gryffindor. Sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya yang berbeda di keluarga Black.

Sirius tahu kalau Regulus juga ikut membencinya, tentu saja, ia anak yang manis dan penurut. Patuh pada tradisi. Ia menyadari darah Black yang mengalir pada tubuhnya, juga wajibnya ia berdiri di bawah naungan bendera Slytherin. Sebenarnya Regulus patuh bukan karena ingin mendapat kepercayaan sang ayah, Orion, lalu jabatan pangeran pewaris nama Black akan jatuh padanya. Sama sekali bukan, ambisinya tidak sebesar itu sampai ingin merebut status Sirius.

"_Kau—bukan saudaraku lagi! Dan aku tidak akan pernah sudi mengakuimu sebagai kakakku!!"_

Kata yang diucapkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sinis suara Regulus tajam menampar Sirius, bahkan tetap terasa panas di telinga sampai sekarang. Dirasanya terlalu mudah memutuskan hubungan keluarga. Tapi memang mudah untuk keluarga ini.

"_Apa kau bangga dengan statusmu sebagai Death Eater, Reg? Bahkan setahuku kau tidak suka menyakiti makhluk hidup!"_

"_Setidaknya aku tidak akan berteman dengan muggle, ataupun darah lumpur kotor yang menjijikkan."_

"_Katakan padaku kenapa mereka menjijikkan? Katakan padaku alasanmu! Jangan bawa nama keluarga, Regulus!"_

Salahkan ingatan Sirius yang terlalu tajam, semua pertengkaran-pertengkaran hanya menambah kilat kebencian menyambar-nyambar di udara. Semakin hari Sirius semakin terkucil dan Regulus hanya menatapnya sinis. Haruskah memungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia menyayangi adiknya itu.

Tidak perlu meragukannya, karena dengan sepucuk surat saja sudah mampu menarik Sirius untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah yang suram ini. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit yang lalu surat itu sampai di tangan Sirius. Agak ragu namun akhirnya ia tetap ber-_Apparate_ menuju Grimmauld Place nomer 12.

Ia meneruskan pijakan demi pijakan, pelan, semakin mendekat. Mata keabu-abuan Sirius mengamati pintu menjulang yang sekali lagi berlambang keluarga 'BLACK' di masing-masing daunnya. Simbol yang tidak pernah membuatnya bangga, simbol yang memihak pada satu darah saja. Toujours Pur—Selalu Murni. Menurut Sirius itu sangat egois.

Sedikit terbesit keraguan untuk memasuki rumah itu, ia sudah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga sejak dua tahun sebelum ia lulus dari Hogwarts, dan sekarang usianya sudah hampir 19 tahun.

Tapi Sirius tetap teguh, Regulus tetap adiknya walau ia tahu sejak tahun lalu yaitu tepat di usia 16 tahun Dark Mark telah terukir manis disalah satu bagian tubuh Regulus. Tanda resmi seorang Death Eater.

Ya, apapun yang terjadi Sirius tetap menyayagi Regulus meski ia tidak disayangi kembali.

Sedikit tekanan ke depan, dorongan untuk membuka pintu, namun pintu yang diharapkan terbuka tetap kokoh tidak bergerak. Sirius mengambil tongkat dan mengacungkannya ke lubang kunci.

"_Alohomora_."

Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka, Kreacher yang bersih-bersih di ruang tamu utama berdiri mematung melihat siapa yang memasuki rumah.

"Tuan muda Sirius?" ucap peri rumah itu senang.

Sirius hanya melihat makhluk itu sekilas, kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga. Ia tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Orion dan Walburga yang kemungkinan ada di rumah. Suasana tetap sepi, karpet yang melapisi tangga juga masih sama, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Beberapa lukisan-lukisan yang menggantung di dinding mengernyit, bahkan ada yang berteriak.

"Darah penghianat! Darah penghianat! Pergi! Angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" lukisan-lukisan entah siapa—karena memang Sirius tidak berminat mengingatnya terus menghujat. Membuatnya setengah berlari dan mendobrak kamar adiknya.

Dia—Regulus Arcturus Black, tengah duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri tepat di tengah ranjangnya yang mewah. Warna hitam, hijau dan perak dominan mengisi setiap inchi dari kamar ini. Benda-benda mewah juga mengisi setiap sudut. Menunjukkan betapa Black dan betapa Slytherin-nya sang penghuni ruangan.

Nuansa yang artistik untuk dilukis, pose Regulus yang seakan menunjukkan kesediahan berada di perspektif yang sesuai. Tapi Sirius menyadari kalau posisi itu bermasalah. Adiknya yang dulu pasti melabraknya habis-habisan jika ia tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk.

"Regulus,"

Tidak ada tanda balasan dari yang namanya disebut, tetap terpekur di tempat. Bergegas Sirius menghampiri adiknya, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram pundak Regulus untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Terperangah, wajah di depannya basah, pemuda 17 tahun ini menangis dalam diam, tidak ada isak.

"Siri.." mata yang sama-sama abu-abu memandang Sirius nanar karena terhalang air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

Tidak tega, memang bukan pertama kalinya Sirius melihat adiknya menangis. Namun kali ini nampak begitu lemah dan rapuh, bukan seperti Regulus yang biasanya tenang. Regulus yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam, namun mata itu sekarang sayu dan lelah. Entah berapa banyak beban yang ditahannya selama ini, Regulus tidak sanggup menjerit melepaskan emosi walau ingin. Tidak seperti Sirius yang bebas, kakaknya itu bisa bebas bernapas walau selalu ditekan Orion dan Walburga.

Hanya satu tarikan pelan yang membawa Regulus mendekat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sirius. Menunggu sampai tenang sebelum mengajaknya bicara untuk menjelaskan duduk perkara. Tidak disangka Regulus membalas, ia memeluk kakaknya, mencengkeram baju Sirius sangat erat.

Seorang kakak yang semestinya, Sirius baru merasakannya sekarang.

"Sirius, aku—aku ingin ikut denganmu.. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Awalnya aku sangat tertarik dengan Organisasi gelap itu, aku penasaran, tapi—" katanya tepat di dada Sirius. "—semakin lama aku benci melihat Pangeran Kegelapan dengan mudahnya membunuh muggle! Terlebih Death Eater keparat yang memperlakukan mereka dengan semena-mena. Menikmati tubuh wanita-wanita muggle lalu tubuh sekaratnya dibuang begitu saja. Aku muak, Siri.."

"Reg,"

Sirius melepas pelukannya, menatap mata adiknya. Jemarinya yang panjang menghapus sisa-sisa cairan asin yang masih berada di pipi Regulus.

"Dengarkan aku, kau bisa ikut denganku kapan saja." Telapak tangan Sirius masih di pipi Regulus, membelainya singkat. "Aku akan menlindungimu jika mereka mencarimu."

Diam. Regulus tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia merasakan Sirius pindah posisi, menempatkan diri di belakangnya dan tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggang dan pundaknya. Otomatis Regulus juga menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kakaknya.

"Siri, maafkan aku.." ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa baru sekarang aku sependapat denganmu.. Tidak ada kebanggaan menjadi Death Eater, justru sebaliknya aku—"

"Sudahlah Reg, tidak perlu disesali. Yang penting di mana sekarang kau berdiri, pihak Orde akan menyambutmu."

"Aku merasa tak pantas,"

Kesal. Marah. Benci. Regulus merasakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Merasa betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, melakukan tindakan sia-sia yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, membuang-buang waktu untuk sesuatu yang merugikan banyak pihak.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, pemuda aristokrat ini begitu membenci Sirius. Ia menganggap kakaknya itu telah mati, ia kecewa akan keputusan Sirius untuk mencari jalannya sendiri. Apa yang harus dicari kalau semua sudah terpampang di depan mata. Semua sudah jelas kalau kemurnian darahnya tidak boleh terkontaminasi.

Dalam hati kecilnya Regulus sedih melihat kakaknya memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Ia tidak khawatir tentang biaya hidup, orang bodoh juga tau kalau nominal kekayaan Sirius yang tersimpan di Gringotts bukan jumlah yang kecil. Namun saat itu usia Sirius 16 tahun, dan harus tinggal sendirian.

Tapi hari berikutnya, saat Regulus melihat Sirius di Hogwarts bersama dengan gerombolannya yang entah apa namanya sedang menjahili Snape. Ia merasa rugi telah mencemaskan kakaknya itu, sesaat melihat wajah Sirius yang nampak lebih cerah dari biasanya, seperti terbebas dari penjara Grimmauld, kebencian Regulus semakin menjadi.

Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, kebenciannya tidak bertahan lama. Nyatannya Regulus sesekali menyelinap ke kamar Sirius, tidur di ranjang kakaknya, sedikit mencari aroma dari parfum Sirius. Ia rindu bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Regulus merindukan Sirius.

Lalu sekarang semua kembali, ia berada di pelukan orang yang dicarinya, satu-satunya kakak yang dapat diandalkan. Regulus dapat mencium wangi mint yang khas dari Sirius sepuasnya. Jika ingin bertengkar seperti dulu juga tinggal dimulai saja. Jujur ia bahagia.

Sirius melonggarkan pelukannya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Reg?"

Regulus membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku senang kau di sini, tapi di luar sana pembunuhan tidak berhenti.."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Regulus. Kau harus tenang untuk menhadapi semua masalah ini."

Memutar kepalanya, Regulus memandang wajah sempurna yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak bisa Sirius! Mereka semua menderita, kasihan para muggle dan penyihir-penyihir kelahiran muggle itu."

"Aku tahu Regulus! Aku juga berjuang untuk melawan kau-tau-siapa. Sekarang yang penting kendalikan dulu dirimu."

"Tapi—"

"Apa lagi? Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Belum ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Reg. Bersabarlah." Sirius mengusap rambut hitam adiknya lembut.

Regulus menghela napas, selama menjadi Death Eater ia memang memilih untuk menjadi penonton, tidak pernah bisa menikmati pesta-pesta brutal yang tidak wajar. Ia hanya duduk berdiam di salah satu sofa mewah di Malfoy Manor—tempat biasa untuk para Death Eater melakukan pertemuan rahasia.

Atau kadang ada Severus Snape yang duduk di sebelahnya, sama-sama memandang tidak berminat pada seluruh aktifitas amoral yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Pernah Lucius menawarinya untuk mencicipi seorang wanita yang baru saja di tangkap Avery namun Regulus hanya menatapnya enggan. Regulus masih memiliki rasa kasihan, jika seandainya ia yang berada di posisi wanita itu pasti rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Beberapa kali Regulus pernah mendapat _Imperium_, hanya untuk ikut menikmati minuman beralkohol. Alasan usia masih bisa digunakan, namun sekarang ia adalah siswa tingkat tujuh, sudah cukup dewasa. Kutukan dari sesama Death Eater pernah dirasakan dan akan ditambah jika indikasi berpindah haluan sekali lagi tertangkap mata mereka.

Regulus menunduk, mencengkeram jubah Sirius.

"Mereka akan membunuhku, Siri.. Death Eater itu akan membunuhku saat aku kembali ke Hogwarts setelah tahun baru nanti. Mereka akan tahu aku berhianat."

"Kau harus tenang, mereka justru akan mencarimu jika kau tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Tetaplah bersikap seolah kau masih di pihak kau-tahu-siapa, Reg. Kau pasti bisa.."

"Sekarang ada pertemuan di rumah Lucius, Mum juga Dad ada di sana! Dan aku tidak datang, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mereka lagi." panik menguasai Regulus, ia sedikit berkeringat. Ia bisa beralasan pada Walburga kalau sedang sakit tadi, tapi untuk selanjutnya?

"Regulus!!" Sirius setengah berteriak, "Kendalikan dirimu, aku di sini Reg! Jangan takut, aku akan bersamamu, percayalah padaku."

Sirius kembali memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, meski usia hanya terpaut setidaknya lebih dari setahun dan kurang dari dua tahun, postur mereka berbeda.

Perlahan Regulus mengatur napasnya yang tadi memburu karena emosi yang memuncak, dan mulai bisa menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan Sirius. Belum pernah ia merasa sedamai ini, selama ini ia hanya menanamkan Toujours Pur. Ia membenci kakaknya yang pemberontak. Ia tidak menyukai si penghianat keluarga.

Namun ia merasa tidak pantas juga, Sirius tetap datang untuknya, ternyata ada saat ia butuh, sementara dirinya dulu justru ikut dalam pihak yang menghakimi. Ia menyesal, ia tidak punya tempat selain Sirius. Ia bahkan tadinya tidak berani untuk menghubungi kakaknya itu, namun Regulus memang membutuhkan Sirius.

"Aku merindukanmu Siri.."

Mundur sedikit, Sirius yakin pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Namun otak jeniusnya menafsirkan dengan makna lain. Ia memandang adiknya lekat-lekat.

"Maksudmu—"

Regulus memandang bingung, rasanya ia tidak salah berucap. Ia justru balas memandang Sirius, tangannya yang dari tadi berada di dada kakaknya itu merasakan detak cepat. Ia berani berharap lebih sekarang.

"Yah, kau merindukan kakakmu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang bisa kau ajak berkelahi selain aku?" Sirius mematahkan penafsirannya sendiri.

"Ha?" Menyeringai, Regulus menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya, "Begitukah? Aku rasa kau salah menyimpulkan. Akui saja kalau kau juga merindukanku?"

Selalu. Itu mungkin yang akan dikatakan Sirius jika ia tidak memilih diam dan menikmati keindahan rupa adiknya, wajah yang sama-sama good looking. Ketampanan dari keturunan Black yang tidak perlu disangsikan. Keduanya sedikit identik namun Siriuslah yang setingkat lebih tampan.

Entah siapa yang memulai, sudah tidak perlu mengingat mana yang lebih dulu mendekatkan bibir, jarak semakin tereliminasi dan menjadi nol saat pungutan lembut meyambut keduanya. Regulus tidak perlu membuktikan menjadi dominan, ia mengerti dibanding Sirius dirinya memang submasif.

Logika telah sirna, akal sehat juga mati fungsi. Lupakan mereka sedarah. Hilangkan status kakak-adik. Mereka saling membutuhkan, menerima apa yang diberikan satu sama lain—tidak meminta labih hanya menikmati apa yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

Sirius menarik pinggang Regulus untuk lebih merapat lagi, bibir yang berpagut bergerak untuk melumat. Ia yang lebih mendominasi permainan, sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Regulus dan desah ringan muncul sebagai hadiah. Mengerang membuat mulut Regulus terbuka, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali lidah Sirius melesak masuk. Mengeksplorasi seluruh mulut adiknya, lidah yang menyambut di dalam ikut bergerak dan saling melilit meningkatkan panas yang mulai terasa di bawah sana.

Regulus mengeliat seduktif, permainan lidah Sirius mampu menerbangkan angannya. Semua menjadi berputar, seperti ada yang ingin meledak dari dalam dirinya. Jiwanya menuntut untuk yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Memburu kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehatnya.

Pelan tubuh Regulus terdorong ke tempat tidur, bergetar saat tangan Sirius memanja setiap sudut sensitif di tubuhnya. Desah nikmat mengalun dari bibir keduanya dan menggema dalam luasnya kamar. Gerakan-gerakan erotis di tempat tidur semakin menjadi bersamaan dengan tertutupnya tirai sutra.

..

..

..

"Siri.."

"Hm?"

Regulus bangun, agak limbung kerena nyeri dan perih di bagian belakang tubuhnya, "Ayo pergi sebelum Mum dan Dad pulang. Kau sudah bilang kalau aku boleh ikut denganmu!"

Sirius mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tapi kau baik-baik saja? Sakitkah?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang bagaimana caranya keluar dari rumah ini tanpa ketahuan Kreacher." Regulus memungut bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya. Lalu menyodorkan baju Sirius.

"Pakai sapu saja."

"Bawaanku banyak, Siri."

"Kau ini penyihir, kan? Kirim langsung saja kerumahku. Atau biar aku saja yang menanganinya."

Regulus mengangguk, tanda menyetujui usulan Sirius. Kalau diingat sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini mereka berbicara santai tanpa saling berteriak adu pita suara dan perang argumen.

Baru saja Regulus menyiapkan baju-bajunya dalam koper beserta keperluan lain. Dari arah bawah terdengar suara Walburga yang ribut seperti biasa. Regulus menatap Sirius horror.

"Mum.." bisik Regulus.

Sirius memutar matanya, berusaha agar otak cerdiknya mau menuangkan ide cemerlang. Tanpa dikejar waktupun Sirius dari tadi juga memikirkan cara untuk membawa pergi adiknya dengan aman tanpa dicurigai, sayangnya belum ada cara tepat yang datang menyapa dan siap untuk digunakan.

Terdengar langkah kaki Walburga menaiki tangga, "Regulus!"

Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Sirius memeluk adiknya itu erat, "Reg, bertahanlah dulu."

Menghela napas, Regulus harus menunda kebebasannya. "Baiklah, aku tinggal. Dan sebisa mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan informasi tentang Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi, kau harus janji untuk menjemputku di King's Cross saat libur Paskah nanti!"

"Aku janji! Dan aku akan menjagamu—selamanya, Reg."

"Seorang Black tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya." tuntut Regulus.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Sirius mengecup bibir Regulus singkat sebelum ber-_transfigurasi_ menjadi Snuffles dan melompat melalui jendela, entah bagaimana caranya anjing hitam besar itu mendarat dengan selamat dan melesat menembus malam gelap dengan hujan salju yang mulai melebat.

-o-o0o-o-

**Maret**** 1979**

Musim dingin tetah lama habis, Hogwarts yang tadinya membeku membuat seluruh murid tetap mendekam di dalam kastil. Kini nampak lebih cerah, suramnya musim dingin terusir sempurna dengan berseminya dedaunan membuat setiap pepohonan menghijau, danau nampak bening memantulkan bayangan awan dan birunya langit. Malam juga menjadi bersih dengan bintang yang berkedip menggoda.

Tapi musim semi menjadi biasa saja untuk Regulus yang kini bersantai di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, baginya musim dingin adalah musim terindah selama ia hidup di dunia. Walau sekarang musim itu talah berganti, namun apa yang telah diukirnya bersama Sirius di musih salju itu tidak akan pernah bisa terganti. Dan sebentar lagi libur Paskah, artinya ia akan pulang ke rumah Sirius, ia bisa bertemu kakaknya kembali. Ia tidak sabar menanti tibanya hari itu.

"Hey, Black." Seseorang menyapanya, "Ada yang menunggumu di Ruang Kebutuhan."

"Siapa?"

Murid tadi hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera berlalu.

Bergegas Regulus meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah asramnya. Ia tidak tampak tergesa walau rautnya sedikit cemas, mungkin ada utusan dari Pangeran Kegelapan untuknya. Beberapa kali hal ini sudah terjadi, jika mendadak ada panggilan ke Ruang Kebutuhan dan siapa yang mengundangnya tidak diketahui berarti akan ada tugas yang harus dilaksanakan.

Kali ini ia masih harus berpura-pura, menunggu waktu sambil mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini Regulus terpaksa menggunakan _Occlumens_. Menutup pikirannya dari siapapun, terlebih dari Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri. Adalah suatu hal pasti ia akan dibunuh jika ketahuan telah berhianat.

Pintu Ruang kebutuhan sedikit terbuka, Regulus menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk. Mengernyit, di depan matanya beberapa teman-teman Slytherin yang sama-sama Death Eater duduk santai di kursi ditemani beberapa botol Firewiskey.

"Ah, Reggy. Lama sekai kau datang Firewiskeynya sudah habis. Baiklah lupakan itu, sekarang kita harus cepat pergi sebelum Dumbledore pencinta muggle itu kembali ke Hogwarts." Evan Rosier merangkul Regulus.

"Forbidden Forest, Yang Mulya Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menunggu di sana." seru Wilkes. Macnair, Amycus dan Alecto mengangguk setuju kemudian mendahului membuka pintu, mamastikan bisa menyusup keluar dengan aman.

Malam ini kabut turun, kelihatan dari pucuk-pucuk pohon di Hutan Terlarang yang memutih. Di dalam sana dingin pasti menusuk tulang.

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar waspada akan apa yang akan dipijaknya, menginjak anak Acromantula bisa menjadi masalah yang panjang. Jubah hitam bergesek dengan daun-daun dan ranting kecil yang berserakan di tanah, mengirim melodi disunyinya kegelapan.

Tidak terlalu jauh, sosok bertudung hitam dengan beberapa pengikut di belakangnya berdiri angkuh, seekor ular besar mendesis di sekitar kaki Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Yang Mulya," beberapa Death Eater yang baru datang menunduk hormat.

Tidak perlu basa-basi dan membuang waktu, Pangeran Kegelapan langsung menyampaikan rencana. Penggunaan Peri Rumah untuk menjadi budaknya. Tidak ada pilihan bagi Regulus, ia akan mengirim Kreacher.

Dan Regulus tidak menyadari kalau sejak hari itu ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menikmati liburan bersama Sirius. Ada hal penting yang harus ia kerjakan, bukan sebagai abdi Voldemort. Tapi usaha pertama untuk menghancurkannya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut yang hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng Death Eater dan lari. Aku mengetahui rahasia Anda, dan tidak akan aku biarkan." Regulus berbicara pada kekosongan udara seakan ingin didengar oleh Voldemort.

Tekatnya menjadi bulat saat ia mengetaui rahasia Pangeran Kegelapan, rahasia keabadian. Ia tahu satu dari sekian benda terkutuk yang merupakan nyawa simpanan dari junjungannya itu—kalau boleh dikatakan mantan junjungan. Kabur dari Death Eater. Menghancurkan apa yang ia ketahui mungkin bisa menghapus sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

Regulus meminta Kreacher untuk kembali ke Secret Island bersamanya. Ia ingin mencari apa yang dinamakan Horcrux. Ia tidak sedang mencoba menjadi pahlawan, hanya mengejar kebenaran, mencari seperti yang selalu dilakukan Sirius. Ya, Sirius—Regulus ingin seperti kakaknya.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki goa, "Di mana, Kreacher?"

"Masih jauh di dalam, di seberang danau, tuan muda."

Regulus masuk semakin jauh, terlihat bentangan air, danau yang dimaksud Kreacher tadi dan juga ada sebuah perahu. Untuk apa Voldemort meletakkan perahu, mungkin hanya sebuh jebakan tapi Regulus tidak peduli. Ia menaiki perahu itu dan mendayungnya sampai ke seberang.

"Kreacher?" panggilnya karena sosok itu tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Peri rumah kecil itu muncul dari balik batu, "Tu—tuan muda?"

"Kembalilah ke Grimmauld Place!"

"—Ti-tidak tanpa tuan muda Regulus." peri rumah itu menunduk, takut jika salah dengan perkataannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan peri rumahnya, Regulus berjalan menuju tengah di mana ada sebuah wadah, cawan dari batu dengan cairan hijau yang mengisinya. Cairan itu tidak pekat, namun apa yang diletakkan di dasar wadah itu tidak terlihat. Regulus mencoba menumpahkannya namun sihir beraksi, cairan itu tetap diam pada posisinya. Aneh. Ia mencoba memasukkan tangannya namun terasa kosong seperti meraba udara. Penuh sihir tentu saja.

Berpikir sejenak, "Jadi harus meminumnya, eh? Sirius, jika kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Regulus memungut piala yang tergeletak di tanah, "Bahkan sudah disediakan alat, Anda memang sengaja Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Tu—tuan muda jangan.." suara Kreacher terdengar mencicit lirih.

Berbalik, Regulus menatap makhluk itu sejenak. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang apa yang aku lakukan, tidak juga pada Sirius. Aku akan menghancurkan Horcrux yang ada di sini. Berjanjilah padaku!"

"Tapi—"

"Berjanji dan kembali Kreacher! Sekarang!!" bentaknya keras.

Tidak berani membantah, peri rumah hanyalah budak yang menurut pada tuannya. Bunyi 'plop' ringan terdengar seiring dengan menghilangnya Kreacher.

Regulus mengamati pialanya, "Haruskan aku berakhir di sini? Padahal aku ingin bersamamu Sirius—"

Sirius..

"—tapi ini jauh lebih penting. Siri.. maafkan aku, aku yang membuat janjimu tidak bisa kau penuhi. Aku tidak mau kau nekat, aku tahu sifatmu.. mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kalau aku mati di sini. Tapi aku percaya suatu saat kau akan menemukanku dan memenuhi janjimu untuk melindungiku."

Sirius..

Sirius..

Sirius..

Regulus memejamkan matanya, menarik napas lalu meneguk cairan itu cepat. Tubuhnya menolak, otomatis rasa dari cairan itu membuat Regulus ingin memuntahkanya. Namun tetap ditahan dan meneruskannya sampai habis. Terhuyung, ia harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Diambilnya benda yang ada di dasar cawan—Liontin Slytherin yang asli. Kemudian mulai menggoreskan sesuatu tepat di dasar wadah.

_**R.A.B.**_

Untuk Pangeran Kegelapan, itulah Horcrux yang telah hancur. Tergantikan dengan inisial Regulus. Dan nyawamu telah berkurang satu.

Mundur selangkah, dan wadah itu kembali terisi dengan cairan hijau yang sama. Regulus mengamati sekelilingnya, masih berharap, berpikir bodoh bahwa ia bisa kabur dan menemui Sirius. Regulus ingat hari ini—libur Paskah, sekarang Sirius menunggunya di King's Cross. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya. Tapi tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya.

"Siri—" pandangan mulai mengabur, dan sesuatu muncul dari dalam danau. Beberapa Inferi.

Regulus mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya, sekalipun tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak.

Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus lagi, hanya menjaganya untuk mengingat Sirius. Semua tentang Sirius masih tertata apik di memorinya sekalipun beberapa ingantan tentang matra-mantra kutukan mulai berputar kacau. Regulus hanya ingin terbebas dari semua penderitaan dan hidup tenang bersama Sirius. Salahkah?

Inferi-inferi itu semakin mendekat. Dan kesadaran Regulus mulai menipis, Ramuan yang tadi ditenggaknya menggerogoti tubuh. Tercekat, suluruh indranya mulai mati fungsi. Tidak bisa bertahan lagi, semua menjadi gelap. Bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Inferi menyeret tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar danau.

Sudah berakhir, 'Sirius.. maafkan aku.'

Sekarang bukan musim dingin, namun musim itu akan datang lagi, tapi tidak untuk Regulus. Musim dinginnya yang hangat bersama Sirius hanya terjadi sekali dan tidak terulang. Setidaknya ia mempunyai memori indah sebelum mati.

-o-o0o-o-

Sirius mengetatkan jubahnya, peron 9¾ telah kosong. Berjam-jam ia menanti, menunggu seseorang yang memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Padahal tadi pagi ia begitu gembira, nyaris berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu.

"Kau tidak datang, apa kau pulang ke Grimmauld dan melupakanku, Reg?"

Gontai, ia berjan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Mengingat malam di akhir Desember, mungkin Regulus hanya menipunya. Biar bagaimanapun Death Eater adalah abdi setia Voldemort sampai mati.

Menghela napas, Sirius mempercepat langkahnya. Ada godaan untuk menjadi Snuffles dan berlari pulang agar cepat sampai tujuan, namun ia ingin menikmati udara malam. Untuk mengusir kekecewaannya.

Mungkin memang harus dilupakan, ia mempunyai tugas lain yang lebih penting. Beberapa bulan lagi James dan Lily akan menikah, ia akan menjadi Penjaga Rahasia keluarga itu.

Waktu berjalan cepat bahkan bulan seakan berlari, ingatan tentang hari yang selalu ditunggu yang telah terlewati dengan kekosongan rasanya masih tetap di depan mata. Janji yang di ucap Regulus hanya kepalsuan. Pikiran itu selalu menghantui Sirius, ternyata sulit untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"...foot—Padfoot! PADFOOT!!"

Terperangah, Sirius bankit dari duduknya, raut kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Mo—Moons? Apa-apaan sih kau?"

Remus Lupin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini.." ia menyerahkan Daily Phropet.

'**REGULUS BLACK—putra kedua dari ****keluaga ningrat Black dinyatakan hilang sejak bulan Maret lalu. Dan kemungkinan telah dibunuh oleh Voldemort.'**

Gemetar, Sirius tidak sanggup meneruskan membaca artikel itu. Surat Kabar Sihir terlepas dari gengaman.

"Padfoot?" Remus menatap bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya James yang datang bersama Lily dan Pettigrew.

Dipaksanya tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa kawan."

James, mengambil Daily Phropet di lantai, membacanya sekilas. "Wow, adikmu Pads! Death Eater saling bunuh?"

Sirius kembali tersenyum miris, "Haha.. lupakan itu, kebetulan kalian semua kemari, terutama kau Jims. Kerena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Serius sekali?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi Penjaga Rahasia keluargamu, Jims." kata Sirius langsung pada intinya.

James mendekati sahabat baiknya itu, "Sirius? Kenapa? Aku merasa tingkahmu aneh sejak bulan Desember lalu."

Sirius menggeleng, "Aku rasa, Peter adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi Penjaga Rahasiamu."

"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik. Aku percaya pada pilihanmu, Pads!"

Sirius menarik Pettigrew dan merangkulnya, "Kau bisa kan, Wormy?"

"Aku jadi tersanjung, Paddy, Prongsie.." Cicit Pettigrew pelan.

Sirius mengamati sahabat-sahabatnya yang tertawa senang, masih seperti anak-anak kecil yang baru memasuki Hogwarts. Ceria tanpa beban, tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau pemindahan tugas Penjaga Rahasia ini adalah awal kehancuran untuk semuanya. Bahwa sebenarnya tersimpan kemunafikan dan tipu muslihat yang tersembunyi di balik topeng persahabatan.

Bahkan Sirius sendiri tidak bisa berpikir lain selain mencari adiknya dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Pettigrew. Ia tahu Voldemort tidak akan membuang tenaga untuk membunuh Regulus yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dianggap penting dalam jajaran Death Eater, kalaupun memang mati pasti ada jasatnya dan Sirius masih meragukan hal itu. Ia memilih pergi meninggalkan teman-temanya. Mencari hal yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, mencari Regulus. Menepati janjinya.

Regulus..

Regulus..

Regulus..

"_Seorang Black tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya."_

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Note: kematian Regulus dan pernikahan JamesLily diperkirakan tahun 1979. Saya mengambil Musim Semi untuk kematian Regulus. Sementara pernikahan James sesuai yang dijelaskan JKR yaitu pada Musim Gugur.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang saya buat ini? *sweatdrops*

**Xiao**, maafkan diriku kalau jadinya kacau begini. T.T

Dan apa-apaan itu alasan Paddy menyerahkan tugasnya pada Peter? OMG! Maafkan saya Tante Rowling!

.

.

Sudikah kiranya memberikan Review?


End file.
